


Goner

by 50blades



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50blades/pseuds/50blades
Summary: Goner: a person or thing that is doomed or cannot be saved





	1. Bed Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in Sakura's bed.

Sakura laid down in her bed. She was exhausted after a 12 hour shift at the hospital. She tried to get comfortable. There was more than enough space and more than enough pillows. She wasn’t sleeping alone. She hadn’t slept alone for the past 5 months. Sasuke had not been there, but she was not alone.


	2. The Night Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observations of the night sky.

Sakura stared out the window at the night sky. She watched the stars shift across the sky throughout the night. She never paid much attention to the nocturnal sky in the past. After months of observation, she was well acquainted with the cycles of the moon and the seasons of the stars. As a medic, she calculated how the phases of the moon correspond to her menstrual cycle. Sakura’s monthly cycle usually started on the new moon each month. She would try and schedule time with her husband during the full moon. Sakura last saw Sasuke two full moons ago. He had been off on a particularly distant mission for the Nanodiame. Sakura sighed. The new moon was visible in the dark sky. An occasional meteor would throw illumination across the dark sky. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The night cycle continued without her.


	3. It Was the Best of Days, It Was the Worst of Days Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura spends time in her office reflecting on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n Title modified from the first line of “The Tale of Two Cities” by Charles Dickens, “It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.”

Sakura sat at her desk in her office. She felt the tension crawling up from her shoulders to her head. She tried a few positions she learned from yoga to help relieve the aches. She massaged her shoulders. She really needed to schedule some time at the hot springs or treat herself to a full body massage.

Sakura took her chopsticks and chose a piece of vegetable sushi. She swirled it in the mixture of wasabi and soy sauce. The salt and bite of heat on her tongue embodied the emotions in her heart. Sakura picked up her green tea and turned toward the window. She could see the Hokage Monument in the distance. Meeting the stony gaze of her shishou, she shifted her eyes toward the old Uchiha compound. Sakura could the front yard of her house in the distance. She leaned back in her chair and took a drink of her hot tea. The drink was too large. She coughed and sputtered as it went down the wrong pipe. She arched her back as the heat raked pain down her spine. She quickly sent some healing chakra to soothe the pain. She sat her tea down and turned back toward the desk. 

She opened the drawer to find her stethoscope. Some nursing students were in the hospital today working on their clinicals. The students were reviewing the etiquette of working with other medical personnel. Sakura was supposed to go to the clinic after lunch to answer questions. She shut the first drawer without finding her stethoscope. She opened the secretarial drawer above her lap. She rummaged around and felt her stethoscope. As she pulled it out her eye caught a photo. She looked at the photo wishing she had not seen it.

The image transported her back in time. In the photo, Sakura was dressed in a brown shapeless dress and a brown scarf that covered her pink hair. Sasuke stood a few steps away next to her dressed in his usual travelling shinobi attire. Mabuke, Sakura’s Mom, stood on the other side of Sasuke dressed in a white skirt and white top, with a sky blue scarf on her head.  
Sakura closed her eyes and the drawer. She could still see the image burned in her mind. Tears formed and stung the corners of her eyes. Her vision blurred as the tears welled. She could not see, but she could feel the pain from that day. Her healing chakra could do nothing to soothe the pain away.

Her wedding day had been one of the worst days of her life. It should have been the happiest. Her childhood dream of marrying Sasuke had come true.  
As kids, Ino and Sakura, (during a truce in their Sasuke rivalry) planned each others’ dream weddings with the Uchiha. They flipped through bridal magazines and discussed honeymoon destinations. The magazine pictures were no contest in the flower department. Ino and Sakura spent hours in the Yamanaka greenhouse and florist shop discussing different bouquet options and table arrangements. Ino’s mom guided them as they created stunning flower arrangements for weddings within the village. Ino and Sakura spent many Saturdays with their noses pressed to the window of the village’s bridal shop. They watched brides to be try on dresses before the 3 way mirror. The jeweler lost count of the time she spent cleaning small fingerprints off the window in front of the display of diamond engagement rings.  
Sakura and Ino extended their planning sessions to include Tenten and Hinata at their sleepovers. Tenten planned her wedding with Neji and Hinata shyly planned her dream wedding with Naruto. 

The memories of better times and abandonment of dreams overwhelmed her emotions. She squeezed her eyes tighter willing the memories to fade like a tunnel vision. The hot tears quickly flowed down her cheeks. She let them trail and drip off her chin, spotting her immaculate white doctor’s coat. Sakura felt the tension spread over her head and envelop her muscles in a tension headache. Sakura took out a dose of Imitrex and swallowed the pill. Sakura’s fingers glowed green with chakra as she massaged her temples to relax the muscles. 

Haruno Kizashi reluctantly agreed to his daughter's marriage. Her father had refused to attend the wedding ceremony. He did not agree with the wedding ritual of the bride's family to wear the crest of their in-laws signifying the joining of the two clans. He despised what the Uchiha symbol meant in the village’s history and refused to wear it. The blue scarf Sakura’s mother wore had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Mebuki had her own reservations to the marriage. She knew her daughter would be subjected to the scorn the Uchiha name carried with it. Ultimately, Sakura’s mother understood the fruition of the dream her daughter had for so long. She understood the ache of wanting what you can’t have, only to be stunned when it suddenly fell into your lap. 

Sasuke's unexpected marriage proposal shocked Sakura. They said goodbye. She watched as his distance grew with each step away from the village gates. His departure was a continuation of his self imposed journey of redemption. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face Sakura. He motioned for Sakura to come toward him in the manner Itachi had when they were children. In her heart, Sakura was already there beside him. Physically, she tried to maintain an unhurried gait in her walk. 

“Yes,” Sasuke said in a low voice.  
Sakura felt confused. She hoped it was an invitation to join him in his wanderings.  
“Yes to what, Sasuke-kun,” she asked with bated breath.  
Sakura watched the movement of his lips but heard nothing. Sasuke stood there for a few moments. The silenced continued until he sighed and started to turn away. Sakura stood there as shewaited for the speed of sound to catch up to her. 

“Marry me Sakura, “ Sakura heard. 

“Yes Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said breathlessly. She said yes a million times in her mind when she dreamed of Sasuke proposing to her. She imagined the proposal would be so romantic, Ino would be green with envy. 

Sasuke turned back to face Sakura directly. His eyes softened a bit.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said. He poked her forehead and turned back down the road. Sakura watched in disbelief as Sasuke faded to a small black dot on the horizon.

“Sakura,” Ino called from behind her. Ino walked where Sakura stood glued to the road. “Did Sasuke leave again?” Ino dropped the -kun from Sasuke’s name after she fell in love with Sai. She put an arm around Sakura. Ino knew how much it upset Sakura on the days Sasuke left the village on his journey. 

“Come on,” Ino said guiding Sakura back toward the gates. “Let’s go to the teahouse and get some dango.”

Sakura nodded and let Ino lead her to their favorite teahouse, The Glass Teahouse. The Glass Teahouse was built on an extended dock on the lake in Konoha. Ino and Sakura stepped inside the sliding door of the teahouse. They were greeted by the hostess. The hostess ushered them to a private room. The teahouse had private rooms with smoked glass walls that overlooked the lake. Only the wall overlooking the lake was clear providing a breathtaking view of the Konoha sunset. The beautiful colors and light danced together on the gentle sparkling waves. Sakura saw the dock where Sasuke said his father taught him Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Sakura let Ino order dango and tea for her. 

Sakura’s mind was wrapped around the shocking realization that she was engaged to Uchiha Sasuke. SHE was going to be Uchiha Forehead, er Sakura. Her face flushed as her mind quickly advanced from the wedding ceremony to the honeymoon.  
Ino poured the tea and served the dango after the server brought it in. Ino chattered on without Sakura responding. Sakura watched as families played on the banks of the park surrounding the lake. She took a sip of tea. The perfect warmth enveloped her heart as she thought of Sasuke taking their own children on the pier to teach them the coming of age Uchiha fire jitsu.

Sakura walked over to the small sink in her office. She splashed cold water on her splotched face. Her activated chakra cleared the sympathetic nervous system response to her overwhelming emotions. She dried her face with a towel and threw it in the bin. She checked her appearance in the mirror and smoothed her hair. She picked up her stethoscope from the desk and walked down the hall toward the student clinical laboratory. 

She would allow herself to remember her wedding day another time. As a medic, Sakura knew that women had a higher threshold of pain than men. She also knew the heart could only take so much.

Part II to come.


End file.
